The Snake And The Dragon
by Shiro.lil.Moon
Summary: Hitsugaya is on a mission. Protect Harry Potter, but there is a few problems. How can he protect him as a Slytherin? Not Yaoi! No Pairings with Toushiro ... Chapter five is up
1. New Friends And Enemies

**~x~**

**The Snake and the Dragon**

**~x~**

**Hi dear readers.**

**I'm making a new bleach/Harry Potter Fanfic, since my first one was a success. It's about Toushiro beginning in Hogwarts under the name Yuki Sho. He's still a first year, but this time he'll start when Harry and the others are second years. Follow the fight against the Basilisk. Same house.**

**Enjoy.**

**~x~**

**Chapter 1: New Friends and enemies**

**~x~**

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I was standing in front of an inn called 'Leaky Cauldron'. I was going to protect this boy. According to Yamamoto was this kid really important. He also told me to be careful not to get discovered. Who know what they would do to a shinigami?

Urahara had made me a special Gigai. I could still use all my physical strength, but my reiatsu was block away. I could still control the weather and temperature. My look was also changed. I had got black hair. My eyes were still the same ice blue.

Then I went inside. There were not many peoples, so I went to the bartender.

"Um, I'm looking for the Diagon Ally." He looked up. "First year I presume." I just nodded. To tell the truth I was going to be a second year. "Follow me kid." The temperature fell dramatically, but was soon back to normal. _ I really need to control my feelings. _He guided me to a back door, but the way was blocked by a stone wall. "Um… is this some kind of joke?" he smiled at me. "No, you just have to poke on the right bricks to get in." it annoyed me he talk to like I was some kind of kid, but I reminded myself that I was _supposed_ to be 12.Then the bricks suddenly moved. The bartender looked at me, but looked surprised I didn't react on the wall suddenly moved. "Oh, you must be a pureblood then, right?" I looked at him. "Yeah" I coldly said. I went into the new found ally.

**Tom POV.**

I can't say what, but I really didn't like that boy. He had those cold eyes. He also talked like he was older than 20.

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I had been around for a half hour, and only needed my books and a wand. I didn't like the idea of switching Hyuorinmaru with a stick, but I was necessary.

I decided to wait with the stick and go to the bookshop.

Then I got there many people was waiting to get their books signed by some idiot. I sighed and when to the shopkeeper. "Um hello little one, first year correct?" "No, I'm a second year." He looked at me. "I've never seen you before." "I'm a transfer student". "I see, wait a second kid." He sends me a smile and went away for a moment. The temperature fell down again. _Why you little… _I quickly made it normal again. _Control yourself. _I thought in my head. He came back with the books and I paid it.

Then I heard someone speak to some other, so I went to look. One redhead (couldn't see Ginny for the books), a blond, a girl and a scarred boy was talking. It looked like the blond was picking a fight. I sighed not wanting to get involved, and then suddenly a blond man appeared. He stopped it and dragged the blond boy out of the shop. I sighed I went out, but before I could get out I hit someone. "I'm sorry" I placed the books on the floor. It was a little girl. She looked one year under me (11). "No it's okay." She smiled shyly at me. "Hey Ginny are you okay? Watch where you going." The other redhead looked angry, but I ignored him, and help 'Ginny' up from the floor. "Ron, it was an accident. He didn't do it on purpose. Hi I'm Hermione. You are?" I was about to say my name, but instead said "Sohma Night." She looked at me. "Weird name" the redhead said." I sighed. "There is nothing weird with Night". Hermione looked at me. "Are you Japanese or something then?" I nodded. She smiled at me. "Well … um I'm Ginny Weasly" the little girl looked shyly at me. "Nice to meet you." I looked at the other redhead and the scarred boy. "I'm Ron and this is Harry Potter." I looked at the scarred guy. "Harry Potter, the boy that lived huh? It's nice to meet you." I said, took my books and left the shop.

I had got some information about this 'Harry Potter'. He had survived the meeting of some guy named Voldemort. For some reason I don't know people in the wizard world was afraid of using his name and called him you-know-who. He was also the one I had to protect.

Now I needed a wand. I sighed again, but found the shop. It looked old. I went inside. "Um hello" I said, suddenly an old man appeared. "Hogwarts am I right?" I nodded. A little shock at the man's suddenly presence. "Alright show me your wand arm." I show him my right, hoping it was the right one. "Hm… let us see. What about this one 10 inch, oak, unicorn horn" I took it in my hand, but the keeper took it our just as fast. "No, not that one."

It's been a long time now. I've lost counting how many wands he had giving me. He seemed happy. "Well since you are unusual, maybe this one." He came with a pure white wand. "9 inch, ask and a heartstring from a dragon. Very rare to be found these days, also rare they ever chose a partner." He handed it over. This time something happened. In few seconds my reiatsu exploded. "Wow I've never seen this before. You must hold great powers within you boy." I didn't get angry over him calling me a boy; I just looked at the wand in surprise. It fit perfectly in my hand. Just like Hyuorinmaru did. "What kind of dragon was used to make this one?" I looked at him. "An ice dragon, that's why the wand is white," I nodded. It made sense. After all my hair and eye color was from Hyuorinmaru. Tomorrow was I supposed to get to this so called Hogwarts. I went back to the inn and rented a room.

**Next day, everybody POV. Kings Cross Station.**

Toushiro looked around. There really weren't many people this time, but he didn't want to get late. _How do I even get to the platform? _He sighed. And went to plat form 9 and 10. "Maybe it's just like with the Diagon Ally?" he said to himself. Walking to the pillar and placing a hand on it, but instead of touching the pillar it went through. He smiled and went onto a platform. The train was waiting. He went to the end of the train and took a free compartment. He sat down and went into a sleep.

**Harry POV.**

We were in a little hurry. Everyone was in one car. A magical car. It could fly. But for some reasons I couldn't stop thinking of that 'Night' guy. He looked like my age. Still something was wrong with him, but I didn't get time to think it trough, because we were now at kings cross. "Hurry everyone." We all went inside. I saw everyone went into the platform. Only I and Ron were left. But when we tried we hit the pillar. "Harry what happened?" I looked at Ron. "We can't get in."

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I woke up, when the door to my compartment opened. It was the little Redhead and the other girl, Hermione if I remember correct. "Oh, it's you." She smiled at me. The little girl was hiding behind Hermione. "Yeah, it's me." I looked at them. "Can we sit in here? All the others are full." I looked at the redhead, Ginny. "Do what you want." I turned my look to the window. "Thanks Night. Come Ginny let's wait for Harry and Ron in here." I sighed a little.

The train started, but the two other teens hadn't come yet. "It's weird; they should have come right behind us." Hermione said. "M-maybe they are sitting somewhere else." Suggested Ginny. "We did check the other compartment and they were full." Ginny sighed. "You're right." Then Hermione's attention was on me. "So Night how is it in Japan?"I sighed. "I'm from Japan, but my father had taking me all around the world. I've only been in Japan a few times." She looked existed. "How many lands have to been in?" I thought about it. "Around 30 I guess." "What?!? You have been in 30 different lands? How many languages have you learned?" I looked at her. "20, some of the land I have been in talked the same language." I could see both of the girls were surprised over me. "What?" Hermione recovered. "Nothing. I just find it hard to believe." Ginny nodded. "Are you a pure blood then?" she asks shyly. "Umm… yeah I am." Hermione soon asked. "Then what about your mother?" I looked at the window. "She died when I was 5." I could see Hermione and Ginny looked sad. "I almost don't remember her anymore, it what happens." Hermione looked at me. "I'm sorry for asking such a question." I turned to look at them again. "No it's fine." I liked this. Creating a new character. It was funny. Still I hated them for talking to me like I was a boy. I reminded myself again that I was _supposed _to be 12.

We went on talking for god knows how long. Still no sign of Harry and Ron. "I think it's time to change into our robes." I nodded at Hermione and got my robe from the truck.

**At the Station. Hitsugaya POV.**

Everyone was rushing to get out. I also wanted to get out and get some fresh air. When I was out I looked at a big castle away from us. "First years, First years" I could hear some called. "Then we'll see you later" Hermione waved and run with the other, leaving me and Ginny. "You are a first year?" I asked her. She just nodded, and we went over to the man yelling. He was huge. Bigger then Kenpachi. "Are you the last ones?" he looked at us. "I'm not sure" I said. The man looked at me. "You are the new Transfer student right?" I nodded. "Well take a boat and enjoy the ride." He smiled at us. Ginny and I find an empty boat and sat down. "How does this thing even move" I asked. "I guess it's some kind of magic." Ginny answered. I nodded. "I guess." The big man now said. "Well that everyone. Now we're going to Hogwarts." I sighed; this was going to take a long time. "Don't you think it a little cold" I looked at Ginny. She was shaking. "I'm kind of used to the cold" I said. She nodded. "I see". I sighed. Taking my robe off. "Take this on until we get in land". "Thank you, but aren't you going to be cold then?" I sighed. "I already told you. I'm used to be in cold, I like it". She smiled at me. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we had gotten inside the Castle Ginny gave me back my robe, which I took on again. An old lady was standing in front of us. "Welcome to Hogwarts". She said. "I'm Professor McGonagall Headmistress and the head of Gryffindor. In a little moment you will all be placed on one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin". There was a lot of whispering. "Hope we get on the same house". Ginny smiled at me. I looked at the doors. "Don't count on it". McGonagall looked around. "Night Sohma, follow me please" I looked up and followed.

**Hermione POV.**

The door opened, but the only one that entered was McGonagall and … Night? Why was he there? Where were all the first years?

**Everybody POV.**

Everyone looked as the now black haired captain followed professor McGonagall up to the hat. Then Dumbledore stood up. "Dear students. This year Hogwarts will have a transfer student from Japan. His name is Night Sohma." A lot of whispering. Toushiro could hear people talk about what house he would end in. Most of the girl giggle from time to time. He sighed; wanting to have his normal hair. Maybe they didn't want to get near him if he had white hair.

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I nodded. "Well he'll be a second year, so please be nice to him, even though he hadn't been here the last year." I sat on a chair and McGonagall placed a hat over my eyes. "Hmm … this one is new … You're dead." I froze. Afraid that the hat had said it out loud. "Relax, I'm talking inside your head, and I'm not going to tell anyone." I sighed. _Got me worried for a second. _"Haha, sorry. But where should I put you. Slytherin matches your wish for cold places; you also have the ambition to be there. Gryffindor fit your bravery and friendship. Where do you like?" I said without thinking. "Put me on Slytherin." the hat was silent. "You sure? I actually think Gryffindor is better." I commanded Again to be a Slytherin. "Okay it's your choice." The it said out loud. "Slytherin." I took the hat of and went down to the table with the silver snake.

**Everybody POV.**

Dumbledore looked as the boy sat down. To him Night didn't look like a Slytherin, but if the hat had placed him there he was sure there was a reason.

Hermione didn't take it that easily. _Why Slytherin of all houses? _She didn't see Night as a Slytherin. She could see Malfoy went over to him, with Crabbe and Goyle following.

Hitsugaya looked up as the blond from the bookstore sat beside him. "Welcome to Slytherin, since the hat let you come here I'm sure you are clean" the captain looked at him, knowing full well what he meant be 'clean'. "Yeah, I'm one of the few pureblood families in my country." Malfoy nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy, This is Crabbe and Goyle." Hitsugaya looked at the two monkeys behind Malfoy. "You should hang with us".

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I looked at the three people in from of me. "Can you fly?" I looked at him. "Never tried it." Malfoy looked at me. "Have your dad never given you a broom?" I shook my head, not knowing what he was talking about. "My father said I shouldn't waste my time on thing like that." Malfoy nodded. "Then let's see how good you are to fly tomorrow." I sighed. This boy was not going to leave me alone. Maybe Gryffindor was a better choice?

**Everyone POV.**

After dinner did everyone return to their common room. Toushiro was quickly surrounded by the Slytherin girls. Every girl wanted to talk to him, know him or hear about japan. He gave them a cold look, which made them retreat a little. "He's so cool, but a little scary" he heard a girl whisper. He couldsee the other girl nodded. "but then again, it just make him more hot". He sighed. "So like being a Slytherin?" He got eye contact with Malfoy again. "I'm not sure Malfoy. The girls a annoying". Malfoy nodded. "Maybe you need some good Night sleeps. Snape just told me to show you around, so that means we are not having any lessons tomorrow." The captain looked at him. "I see … but I got tired. Where is the dormitories?" Malfoy pointed a direction and Toushiro went over to find his room. He soon found out he was going to sleep alone. He didn't mind though. He fell asleep quickly.

**Next Morning. After Breakfast.**

**Everyone POV.**

Hitsugaya hadn't been eating very much, he didn't need to. His Gigai could survive without food for days, but he didn't want to look to suspicious. While eating he had got a paper on what lesson he had, and when. Soon after leaving the hall Malfoy came over to him. "I see we have lessons together" Toushiro looked at him. "I guess" Malfoy signaled to follow him. The little captain did that, and soon they ended out on a stadium of some kind. "Where are we?" Malfoy looked at the newcomer. "This is a quditich stadium" Malfoy throw a broom over to Toushiro. "let's see how you fly" Malfoy sat up and flied up in the sky.

Hitsugaya looked after him. "How do I do that?" he thought. He looked at the broom and placed it between his legs. Soon he felt the ground disappear under him. The broom had taken him up in the sky.

**Harry POV.**

I had seen Malfoy and Night disappear after breakfast. Night hadn't eat much and Malfoy leaved as soon he saw him leaving. I wonder what they where doing. I went outside to try to find them. Then I saw something at the stadium, and decided to go cheek on it.

When I got there I saw Hitsugaya on a broom. He was really good and had perfect control over it. Malfoy had taken some balls with him and throw them to Hitsugaya. Night caught them all. It was totally amazing. Night would become a good and powerful enemy, if he joins the Quditich team.

**Everyone POV.**

Hitsugaya had noticed Harry looking at him, but decided to ignore him. Malfoy on the other hand was continuing to throw really small balls at him. He really didn't see the point in it.

Then Malfoy stopped. "Wow Night, you are really good" Hitsugaya looked at him. "What was the point in this?" Malfoy laughed. "I was going to test you. You see we need a new player to the team, and I think you would be really good." Toushiro shook his head. "Don't even think about it." With that he went out and back to the castle.


	2. The voice

**~x~**

**The Snake and the Dragon**

**~x~**

**Hi dear readers.**

**Thanks for all your reviews … I really am glad xD … this is why I decided to fulfill some of the wishes. Toushiro is going to start at the school now.**

**Enjoy.**

**~x~**

**Chapter 2: The Voice.**

**~x~**

** Hitsugaya POV.**

I got to say Hogwarts was as bad as I first thought. I have now been there in three days. Still I have not found the guy I was ordered to protect. Today I'm going to have Defense against the Dark Arts. Sounded easy. I was the first in class. I went to one of the four tables in the back.

Suddenly I heard someone come. I looked up to see the brown haired girl from the train.

"Oh, Sohma you are here already" she said.

I just nodded.

"What is a Slytherin doing here alone?" a redhead said.

Then a scarred guy come in. I looked at him. "Who are you two?" I asked.

"I'm Ron Weasly, and this is Harry potter." I looked at the guy. THIS was the guy I should protect? I sighed.

Harry looked at him. "You going to join the quditich team?" I looked at him. "I don't think so." Harry looked at him. "But you are fantastic on a broom." I sighed. "I'm not quite into the sporty thing". Harry looked at him. _God I hate this guy. What with him? _

Then Malfoy entered. "Hey Potter keep your distance for our Seeker" _What did he call me? _When I was about to ask, Harry suddenly stood up. "Shut it Malfoy, and what do you mean by seeker?" Malfoy smirked. "Night is going to be Slytherins new Seeker." I looked at the wizards, they surly all knew what I have become. "Sorry to interrupt, by what is a seeker?" All eyes were on me. "You don't know?" Ron asked. "I never been interesting in it" I just answered. "It a player in Quidditch" I looked at them all. I have become a team member? "You are a Pure blood right?" I looked at the redhead. "Would you shut up, okay?" I just answered. "I have never in my life been interested in Quidditch" Malfoy smirked. Harry looked at me. "So you never really flied before?" I nodded. "My first try was when I got here." With that I looked at the window again, not following the argument Malfoy made with the Gryffindors.

**Dumbledore POV.**

I was standing outside the class listening to the children inside. This Night guy was talking to the Gryffindors like their houses wasn't mortals enemies. I thought of something, while I went back to my office.

**Harry POV.**

Something about this Sohma was really scary, and why was the class so cold today?

I had noticed it after teachers had got here and he had sat down. "Hello I'm Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Surly you have all about me." He said smiling to everyone, but when he looked at Sohma, who still looked at the window, the smile disappeared a little.

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I could feel my reiatsu was showing, because of the cold air. I looked to see the teacher standing with a cage with a robe over. "Hello fellows I'm going to show you something today". With that he took of the robe to show us some really ugly creatures. They could have been hollow. "Pixies" he said with a really joyful look on his face. Everyone looked at the creatures, but I turned to look at the window. I thought of how all the other shinigami was doing.

I was thrown out of my thought as a girl began screaming. I looked as the small monsters was everywhere in the room. Everyone ran out of the class except Harry, Ron Hermione and I. "You four get the Pixies back in the cage" Glideroy said before he also was gone. "Great we have to clean up with a Slytherin." Ron said. "He's not that bad Ron" Hermione said. I didn't really get it. Was Slytherin this bad? "Let's get to work" Harry said drawing his wand. He was far away from me. I did that too, but I couldn't any spell that would help. Instead I tried saying the words I used to call forth my shikai (the first transform of their Zanpakuto) it worked. An ice dragon came out of the wand and froze the pixies. Then I went out not waiting for the other.

**Harry POV.**

"What a dick, just leaving us there" Ron said. I just looked after the guy. _How did he use that magic? Then did he learn that? _"Hm he really is strange." I looked at Hermione. "What do you mean?" she looked at him. "He shouldn't be able to cast a spell that powerful. That not something you can do as a second year" I looked at her.

When we got to the big hall I could see Night sitting with Malfoy. Suddenly I felt a cold air came around me. "Harry, are you okay, you look pale" Ron said. "I'm fine, just a little cold" I said. "Cold? Harry it was colder outside the big hall" I looked at him. _What?_

**Next Day**

**Hitsugaya POV.**

Today we had Herbology. Professor Sprout had placed some plants on a big table, where we all gathered around.

"Good day second years. Today we are going to learn about Mandrakes. Anyone knowing anything?" As a arrow Hermione's hand flew up. "Yes Miss Granger?" she smiled. "A Mandrake, also known as Mandragora, is a plant which has a root that looks like a human. Whenever unearthed, the root screams. The scream of a mature Mandrake when it is unearthed will kill any person who hears it" Professor Sprout looked happy for the answer. "Correct ten points to Gryffindor"

**Harry POV.**

Next class was Potions. I didn't like Severus, but I didn't want to be near the Sohma guy. Every time I was just in the same room as him made me fell bad, cold and even sick. I went slowly down to potion hoping the class went over fast. After this I was to go to Lockhart to do my Detention.

**Hitsugaya POV.**

Last class finally over. I didn't go to the dinner. I had decided to go up reading about Hogwarts history. Maybe I could get something useful. On my way back to Slytherins common room, when I heard something strange. It was a voice.

"_Kill_"

I stopped looking around. Then I heard footsteps and was tackled to the round. I looked up to see no other then Harry potter. "watch where you going Potter" I said, as I stood up. The strange voice was gone. "Hey Harry" I looked down at the stair in front of me and Harry to see the redhead and Hermione. "Ron did you hear it?" Harry asked. "Hear what?"

"_Kill them all_"

Again the strange voice. I could see Harry looked around, but the two others didn't seem to hear anything. "Strange" Harry looked at me.

"What Sohma?"

"The Voice is moving" I just stated before looking into the eyes of a surprised Harry. "You can hear it too?" I nodded. Then Harry ran after the voice, which still talked how it will kill. The rest of us also ran after him, until we ended near a bathroom with some kind of message written on the wall (the one from the film … Can't remember it … sorry). "it's written with blood" Hermione stated. "What that?" the redhead said. I looked at the thing he pointed at.

"it looks like a cat" I said.

"it's Mrs. Norris" Harry Said.

**~x~**

**Hey this is chapter 2… hope you like it … try to make the next as soon as I can … don't kill me **


	3. The Aftermath

**~x~**

**The Snake and the Dragon**

**~x~**

Hi dear readers. I'm finally going to continue this Fan fiction. I know it has been a long time since, but I hat got many other things on my head at the time being. Still I think all this is only a bad reason for all of you, who really want this fan fiction to continue. But here come the next … Please enjoy it xD. Oh yeah also, I have decided not to write the Fanfic in POWs anymore. I have got some complains about, how difficult it is to understand. Sorry if it's too short, but I can't remember what happens after and I have lent my Harry Potter DVD to one of my friends… I could wait sending this one, but I thought you could read this, and then I will make a continue, when I have got my DVD back. (I'm not really into reading the whole book again)

**~x~**

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

**~x~**

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the cat, as they started to here other students came closer from every direction. Filch could be heard from not too far away.

"Let me trough you damn brats" when he came I sight of the three teens he looked at them, "Potter, what …" he didn't say more, because something caught his eyes. Harry was sure it was Madam Norris. "Madam Norris? What have you done to my cat? You have killed my cat!" Harry looked at Filch.

"I didn't do anything", but Filch didn't listen, "I'm going to kill you, Potter" just there someone behind Filch began to talk, "Don't worry Filch, she isn't dead. She has been turned into stone." Dumbledore stood behind Filch, with Professor McGonagall and Professor Lockhart. "Too bad I wasn't here sooner, I could have saved the poor thing" Lockhart said, but somehow Harry really doubted that. A man that could even take care of a hand full of pixies couldn't possible save a cat from turning into stone.

"Everyone please leave and head for your houses", with that everyone began leaving.

"Oh, you three are going to stay" Harry looked at Dumbledore. _I guess it has to be like this … wait, what? Three? _He looked around to catch the sight of Night, who was walking away with the other Slytherin.

**~x~**

Toushiro was tired. He had been able to sneak into the other Slytherin. It wasn't really a problem to do so, really. Malfoy had asked him a few times why he had been there in the first place, and with the blasted idiot to Potter, but when Toushiro didn't give away a properly answer he let the subject fall.

"You know we are going to train for our first qudditich match soon. And since we really want you as our seeker, I think we should ask professor Snape about it" Toushiro looked at him. _He's never going to stop with that. I guess I could tag along. I have heard Harry I a seeker too. _

"Okay fine, I'll do it, but that's it. You are not getting me to do anything else, okay?" Malfoy nodded. "Deal" with that we headed for Snape's office in the crypt.

**~x~**

Harry was angry. Not he was beyond that. Night had just ran away and left them to explain the whole thing. They hadn't told the teachers about the missing student though, and Harry kind of regretted not telling them.

"How could he just leave like that?" Ron said, clearly enjoying it as much as Harry. Hermione looked at them. "He was just thinking a little faster than us I guess. I mean I would have done the same, if I had got the chance" the two guys looked at her. "But we almost got killed by Filch, and he gets away without any remark from the teachers." Ron almost yelled at her. Harry nodded, showing he took Ron's side in this one. Hermione then went silence.

"We should just have told Professor Dumbledore, that he also had been there" Harry stated. Hermione looked angry at him. "Even if we did that, would you really think Dumbledore would believe you? He a Slytherin, and even if Dumbledore believed you the other wouldn't, because Slytherin and Gryffindor are like arch enemies." Harry didn't like the thought, but Hermione was right. Night was a Slytherin. Maybe if he too had been a Gryffindor the professors would believe him, but not when he was Slytherin. He sighed in defeat. "Still it's just unfair e ran away like that", Harry stated, and Ron nodded. "He said he could hear the voice too, right?" Ron said looking at Harry. "Yeah, he did, but you two didn't hear anything, right?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "Do you think I should have told Dumbledore and the others about the voices?" Hermione shook her head. "No, even in Hogwarts hearing Voices are a bad sign" and with that they continued to the Gryffindor Dormitories.


	4. New Dangers

**~x~**

**The Snake and the Dragon**

**~x~**

**Hi dear readers.**

**Thanks for all the help you guys gave me so soon, I didn't expect that you'll answer this fast, but I'm glad. I know some of you didn't want to help, and therefore I would just say, thanks for reading my Fanfic. Still I really want to thank those who helped me through this little problem I had.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**~x~**

**Chapter 4: New Dangers**

**~x~**

**At Transformation: (I'm not sure it's called that, but it's McGonagall's class)**

Hitsugaya looked at Ron's rat as it transformed into a goblet with hair all over it and a tail. It looked degusting, he would surly never drink from it, maybe a cat could still eat it. Professor McGonagall had made her bird into a perfect silver goblet, and the class was to do the same, but Toshiro didn't know how this could possible help him in the future. Hermione then lifted her hand and asked. "Professor McGonagall, can you tell us something about the secret champers?" everyone looked at her, then at McGonagall, who looked a little shocked over the question.

(Skip Explanation … Sorry, but I'm not good at English and I don't quite remember what she says)

Hitsugaya looked at her as she was done, so did everyone else. _This secret champers could cause even more trouble then I first thought. Damn it, why do thing always have to be so complicated? _Hitsugaya sighed and got eye contact with the snake on his table. Hitsugaya has got a snake to transform. The snake looked at the rat-goblet-thing and then at Hitsugaya. "If you are making me into that, I'll bite you" Hitsugaya was a little shocked, did this snake talk? The snake looked a little confused at the look on the boy, which had changed after the threat. "You understand me?" When every student began talking to each other as the class continued, the white haired captain lowered his head a little and asked the snake with a low: "how come I can understand you?" the snake tilted it head and then answered "I don't know … you would be the first that then reacted on my threat. It's really weird." Hitsugaya sighed, yet again he couldn't get a straight answer, and maybe he could ask the teacher after class.

The snake tangled it to his arm. "Can I come with you?" He looked at the snake, that clearly looked like it didn't want to stay, with a sigh and a quiet 'yes' he let the snake hide in his cloak. He didn't understand, but recently he had been agreeing a lot to what others wanted him to do. Well this would mean he couldn't ask the teacher… well not today anyway.

A few seats away Harry noticed the snake talking to Night. _So Night also understands snakes._ Even though he didn't hear Night answer the snake, he could clearly here the snake having a conversation with someone. Harry didn't think much over it, since he also could talk with snakes and began concentration on the task at hand.

After school Malfoy went over to Hitsugaya. He found him in his room, "You have Quditich training" Hitsugaya sighed. "Sure, let's go" Hitsugaya was about to leave when Malfoy stopped him. "Here Night. I bought them to the team, and since you don't have a broom this one will do". Hitsugaya looked at the Black broom, at the top the word 'Nimbus 2001' was written with silver, and left the cold crypt and went outside and headed to the stadium. When he and Malfoy got to the yard they noticed the rest of the team (of course Hitsugaya didn't know them) were talking to the Gryffindor team. As they got closer they began hearing the argument.

"We have reserved the plain today Flint."

"Sure you had, but I have got permission to use the plain from professor Snape, Wood" the guy named Flint handed over a paper to Wood.

"'I give Slytherin permission to use the plains; they have to train with their new seeker'" he looked up at Flint. "You got a new seeker?" Malfoy took Hitsugaya in front of the Slytherin team. "Yeah, Night it Slytherins new seeker" Hermione looked at Malfoy. "Why do you act all mighty? You are now a part of the team" Malfoy glared at her. "Shut up you mudblood."

Everyone except Hitsugaya and Harry seemed to understand the meaning of the words Malfoy had just used. Weasly even took his wand and tried to curse Malfoy for saying that to her. Unfortunately something had happen to the wand and the magic hit himself. Ron went backward by the shock and landed on his back. Harry and Hermione went over to him to make sure he was okay, but when He was about to answer his worried friends a snail came out of his mouth. Every Slytherin laugh with exception of Hitsugaya, who looked at it with disgust.

Harry and Hermione mumbled something together and left with Ron. Malfoy was still laughing, when they were walking toward the plains. "Oh, just the face Weasly had. It was priceless. I hope he'll make another spell on himself soon." Toshiro rolled his eyes. This guy was kind of irritating, having fun by making other miserable. That is just wrong. Toshiro didn't say much to Malfoy the rest of the walk.

((Scene skip … I'm not going to tell about the Training … because I'm lazy … don't worry … I'll write the matches))

Toshiro was sitting in his room. The snake he had taken from the class was looking at him. "What?" Toshiro said, looking at the snake. "Oh … nothing …" Toshiro sighed, why had he even taken the snake with him? Did he feel some kind of sympathy for it? "I still don't get why I can talk to Snakes." Toshiro stated, then Hyuorinmaru ((in human form … if you don't know how he look like watch the anime)) appeared. Toshiro looked at him, getting a little angry. "You can't be here Hyuorinmaru, how am I going to explain if someone sees you?" Hyuorinmaru was about to answer, but the snake began speaking. "Um … sir, just who are you talking to?" Toushiro looked from the snake to Hyuorinmaru.

"You are the only person there are able to see me, and Snake dialogue is very close to the Dragon dialogue I'm using to talk to you." Toshiro nodded. "That's why I understand snakes, because you are a dragon." Hyuorinmaru shook his head. "No. that not quite true. We dragon also have different language." The white haired captain nodded. ((He still has black hair)). "Well that solved one problem, but I still need to find out more about the secret champers." Toshiro mumbled, more to himself, then to the now two others in his room. Looking at the clock, Toshiro noticed it was almost dinner time. He wasn't really hungry. He ate a lot less than a normal human, but since he was dead he didn't really food as much as humans did. He stood up, thinking it would be best to go anyway.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the Gryffindor table. "Look there is Night" Ron said, not really hungry after the snail episode. Harry look over his shoulder, just to see Night sit alone at the Slytherin table. "Have you noticed he almost never eats anything?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it kind of worries me". Ron looked weird at her. "Why? He is a Slytherin, an enemy Hermione. You shouldn't worry about him." Hermione looked at Ron. "He is not like that Ron. He is actually not like a Slytherin if you ask me." The two continued arguing, while Harry looked over at Night again. The Night looked up and their eyes met. Harry quickly looked away.

((Scene Skip … at the library))

Night sighed. Finally he was alone. He noticed he had ended up at the library. _Maybe I can do some research._ He thought, as he began finding every book he thought he could use. It ended up being quite a lot. There were books about Hogwarts, myths, he had taken that In case there was something about the secret champers, magical monsters, to get an image of what kind of monster it could be protecting the champers, and a book about Quditich, just to learn all rules there were, before the match there was in about three days. He then began reading.

After two hours he got interrupted. "Hey Night. Funny to find you here" Hermione said, as she sat next to him. "What are you reading?" Toshiro looked at her. "Nothing special" He just said, as he continued reading. To change subject he asked. "How's Weasly? He didn't look well after that spell hit him" Hermione noticed the change of subject, but ignored it. After all Night didn't need to tell her what he was reading. "He's getting better, but he still looks sick, and he doesn't want to eat." Toshiro nodded. Their little chat continued a half hour, and then Toshiro left the library, after putting the books away, and headed for the crypt.

**~x~**

**Hey Guys … again make some reviews; otherwise I won't continue … I'm Serious! Because I'm very lazy and all …**


	5. Qudditich

**The Snake & The Dragon**

**Oooooooooooo**

**A/N: **Hi Guys I'm making a new Chapter finally …. I think maybe I'll stop the other one, since I don't really know how to continue it. As you, who read my other Harry/bleach Fanfic, most certainly would have noticed that I deleted it. The reason is simple. I can't make two who is like the same story at the same time … Hope you won't hate me for doing it and hope you'll respect the decision I made.

**oooooooooooo**

**Chapter five: Qudditich**

**oooooooooooo**

**This is a week later then the last one.**

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. The snake looked at me. "Can you open? … The noise has been irritating me for hours" I sighed and went to open the door.

Outside was Malfoy. Great … what did he want now? I looked at him tired. "What do you want Malfoy? I have been dragged around by you and the qudditich team the whole week." I asked with an irritating voice. "It's Sunday … and I don't want to hear any bad excuse from you again." Malfoy just smiled, which made me more irritating.

"Today is the match against Gryffindor." I rolled my eyes. Of course we had to get a match, when I most of all wanted to sleep. I sighed, feeling the cold air surrounding me, because of my temper, but I forced myself to remain calm.

I went to breakfast with Malfoy and his little gang. I noticed how Malfoy looked like he own the world. I just rolled my eyes. Then I noticed that we didn't walk toward the Slytherin table, but was heading for the Gryffindor table.

**Harry POV.**

I could see Malfoy head our way with Crape, Goyle and Night with him. The other was smiling evilly, but Night just seemed bored and… distracted by something. Malfoy stopped a few meters away from us before he stared to speak with his usual "I own this world" kind of way.

"Hello there, Potter. Are you ready to get your butt kick?" I frowned. "Like you can even do that." I just said back. Malfoy didn't seem to like my attitude.

"You just watch Potter Night is going to beat the crap out of you, right Night?" he looked over his shoulder, but to his surprise Night was nowhere to be seen. "He went to the Slytherin table"

Hermione just said, and just as she said I saw him sitting alone at the table as far away from the other as possible. Malfoy was pissed off by this, and you could see it clearly in his eyes. "That little…" and with that he left to back to his own table.

Ron grinned a little. "That Night guy sure is one of his kinds. I don't think Malfoy has been ignored like that before." I looked at him. "Sure he is a little strange though." Hermione sighed. "He is a very kind person." Both of the boys looked at her.

"I said he was strange, not nice Hermione" Ron said. I just nodded. "Well I had a very friendly talk with him at the library. He was reading something about myths and Hogwarts history." Ron looked suspicious. "Maybe he is the heir."

Hermione then looked mad. "Like he would be that. If he were he wouldn't have the need to research now. The attack had already taken place when I met him." Their discussion continued, but I didn't really listen.

**Hitsugaya POV.**

I knew Malfoy would be mad at me for just leaving, but to tell the truth I was kind of tired hearing him saying bad things to Gryffindor all the time.

When he came to sit next to me he was sulking. "What's wrong with you Night? You don't usually walk away like that." I just shrugged my shoulders. "Just felt like it, I guess. It's really none of your business anyway."

Before Malfoy could say anything back at me, Flint came. "Night, we are going now. You coming?" I looked up. "Sure … I guess." I stood up and left, not even bothering to say goodbye to Malfoy.

Oooooooooooo

At the stadium I was greeted by the other members, but I didn't really say anything else then "hi" back to them. I didn't really bother to get to know them. After all I was here on a mission, and not to get friends or learn magic.

Flint holds a little speech before he told us to get on out brooms. I flew out in into the air, where the Gryffindors already were. Harry looked at me. I just ignore him. The game starts.

I didn't really listen to what was happening on the floor. Harry dodged a bludger, but instead of continue its path, it turned around and tried to hit Harry again.

"What the …" did that bludger try to hit Harry purposely? Harry continued to dodge and flew around. It was then I noticed the golden snitch. It was flying right next to me. I just ignored it. Harry also seemed to notice the snitch, because he flew directly toward me.

I quickly dodged and flew after him, as if I also was hunting the snitch. I didn't really care if I got it or not. The bludger was making it hard to follow Harry, so didn't follow down into the small space between the tribunes and the field. Instead I flew right over Harry, to keep an eye on him.

It seemed he was good at dodging the rampaging ball, and soon the snitch flew back to the field. I followed it. Harry did the same. When we were getting closer Harry reached out for it. From the side I saw the bludger was heading straight for Harry's arm.

I knew if he got hit, his arm would be smashed, so I reached out and felt how my hand caught the little ball, but before I got a good grip around it, my arm got hit by the bludger and I could hear the bones in the gigai break, but it didn't stop there. The bludger flew and hit me directly in the head. I hissed in pain, but I had been through worse. It would properly take a day to recover it anyway, so I didn't really care. The problem was to land.

Because I got hit by the ball I totally lost the grip on the broom, and was thrown off. I was about a 12 yards above the air and would properly break the gigai totally if I landed, so I reached out and tried to get a grip onto the broom. I did, but with the wrong arm.

It felt like I was hit by lightning, because of the jolt of pain there running through me. I knew I wouldn't die, but still… I felt how everything turned black, but fought to keep myself awake.

Just before I fell into unconsciousness I saw how Harry caught the snitch, only to be hit in the stomach by the bludger. It seemed he had been covering himself with his other hand, the one that didn't hold the snitch. It was properly also broken now, but I didn't get the time to make me certain, because everything was turning black…

Oooooooooooo

**A/N:** Here is the new chapter …. Hope it's good … and again I apologize to you guys, who like my other Fanfic more, that I deleted 'the black dog and the dragon'. I just decided, since the two of them was pretty much the same I would just have one… I still hope I choose the right one…


End file.
